


Want

by von_gelmini



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Post Episode AU: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Stand alone one shot, The great LJ migration 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results, maybe it's time to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ, December 28, 2010.

  
**MASTER:**  
You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?

**DOCTOR:**  
You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence.

**JACK:**  
_(goes to DOCTOR)_ Yeah, but you can't trust him.

**DOCTOR:**  
No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS.

**MASTER:**  
You mean you're just gonna…keep me?

**DOCTOR:**  
Hmm. If that's what I have to do. _(looks to JACK)_ It's time to change.  
Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I'll have someone to care for.

\----------------------------------------

_Someone to care for,_ the Doctor thought as he kept vigil beside the sickbay bed on which the Master lay.

 **Regenerate! No... I refuse.**

_Damn him._

**Regenerate! How about that? I win.**

_Insufferable git._

An alarm went off. The Master was going into cardiac arrest. His left heart had stopped working earlier and now his right was giving out. The Doctor ran for the crash cart, thanking providence for a well-stocked Gallifreyan med bay. Knocking whatever got in his way to the side; he raced back to the Master’s pale body, placed four leads on his chest and gave him a shock of electricity. The monitor beeped slowly and then more steadily. The right heart had started again, but not the left. He didn’t dare shock him again though as it could worsen the situation. 

The Master wasn’t going to survive or get better with only one heart working. Well, if it was worth it to revive the last surviving TARDIS, it was worth it to revive the last surviving Time Lord other than himself. The Doctor leaned over the Master’s face. He slipped the oxygen cannulae from his nostrils. Gathering the energy from within him, the Doctor slowly breathed out the golden glow of his artron life-force. Five years, ten, twenty, fifty... 

The Master gasped a ragged breath. His eyes flew open, wide with fear. “No!”

“It’s all right,” the Doctor said. “You’re alive and safe.”

“Oh just bloody perfect,” the Master said sarcastically.

“I should’ve left you lying there dead?”

The Master smirked. “There is _always_ a plan B.”

“Ah. I should’ve guessed. Sorry to have spoiled your plans,” the Doctor said without sincerity.

“If you needed a pet to keep you from being _alone,_ you should’ve rescued a Gallifreyan cat before you destroyed our home-world.” It never took the Master long to figure out what the Doctor’s buttons were in any particular regeneration. As always, he played them for maximum effect.

“I had no choice! I explained that to you.”

“What is it you’ve told me? There is always a choice. The Doctor: Destroyer of Worlds. Sounds good on you. Almost as good as it sounds on me.”

The Doctor ran his fingers through his tousled hair and gave an exasperated sigh. “You’re just trying to provoke me.”

“Figured that out already? You really are a genius.”

The Doctor chuckled, which, judging from the glare he got, was not the response the Master had been going for.

“So where are we?” the Master asked.

“Nowherewhen.”

“You can’t just hide in the vortex forever. Eventually you’ll have to land and refuel. I’ll escape. I always do.”

“Not this time,” the Doctor said with determination.

“ _Every_ time.”

“You are too dangerous to the universe this time.”

The Master snorted and looked at the Doctor incredulously. “And I wasn’t before? Are you forgetting...?”

“I don’t ever forget, Master. Not anything.”

“Neither do I, _Theta.”_

The Doctor’s back stiffened. No matter how often their paths crossed in alliance or peace, how many attempts might’ve been made, it always came down to this: The Master could not forgive the Doctor for leaving him. He’d had no choice, he told himself often in the passing centuries. _Of course you had a choice._ No. Things had changed too much between them. He couldn’t go on as they had so long ago. But there was hardly a day when he didn’t regret it, where he didn’t wish that things had turned out differently.

“I can help you,” the Doctor said.

The Master’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. 

“Let me try.”

“I’m not a child anymore,” the Master said with contempt. “I’m not going to cling to your shirttails and let you control me.”

“No, no. Not that. Kosch, I’ve spent centuries studying...”

“Oh and that never occurred to me. Remember, I’m smarter than you.”

“Not about this. You lack perspective.”

“You don’t believe in them. You always just humored me. They’re real. The drums. The constant drumming. Always there. Sometimes quiet, sometimes loud. But they never go away.”

“They used to,” the Doctor said quietly.

“I will not be your pet.”

“Not a pet, but...”

“I won’t be your lover, either. That never gets us anywhere. I’d have thought you realized that during the past year.”

The Doctor couldn’t help a disappointed look cross his face. “That was hardly being lovers.”

“Worked for me,” the Master said with a leer. “You too, if you’d just admit it to yourself.” He’d had enough of lying back in the damned sickbed. He swung his legs over the side and sat up, eye to eye with the Doctor. “You were fucking gagging for it and you know it.”

The Doctor reddened. “Yes, I wanted you,” he admitted. “But not like that.”

The Master laughed loudly. “Exactly like that little Theete.” He reached out and grabbed the Doctor’s wrist before the other man could move away. He tightened his grip painfully. “Exactly like you always have.”

“ _I’m_ not a child anymore.” With a quick snap, he pulled his hand from the Master’s grasp. He stepped between the other Time Lord’s legs. Lightning fast he reached around behind him and grabbed the Master’s hair. He pulled his head back and stepped even closer. “You want me. You’ve spent your entire life trying to get my attention. Well now you have it.” He pulled the Master into a bruising kiss, holding tightly, fully expecting a struggle. 

And not getting one. 

The Master’s lips parted to the Doctor’s probing tongue. He let the Doctor have the upper hand just long enough for him to stop being startled and give himself wholeheartedly over to claiming the Master’s mouth. Then the Master kissed back with equal ferocity, reaching his hands up to twine in the Doctor’s spiky hair, to pull him impossibly even closer. He bit the Doctor’s pouty lower lip and was countered with the taste of his own blood as the Doctor returned the bite. He tore at the Doctor’s clothes only to hear his own shirt buttons skitter across the deck. And when the Doctor’s fingers brushed across his tented trousers, the Master groaned. His own hands sought the Doctor’s trousers and made quick work of his belt and flies, yanking them down to his knees. His hands left the Doctor’s hair and gripped his round buttocks hard pulling him in to grind their hard cocks together.

The Doctor reached between them and gripped both of their erections in his long-fingered hand, rubbing them together, stroking them with a rough, desperate need. He broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of the Master’s neck, gasping for breath. His mouth sought skin and sucked bruises on the tender flesh. The Master bit down on his shoulder and the Doctor moaned loudly. 

“I was wondering when you’d meet me as my equal,” the Master growled. “Mine.”

“Mine,” the Doctor said emphatically.

“Exactly.” The Master sucked a breath between his teeth as the Doctor’s fingers played across the head of his cock. “I want to fuck you.”

“I want you to.” The Doctor fidgeted with his feet, trying to toe his shoes off while not losing grip on either his hand on their cocks or his mouth the Master’s throat. He kicked off his pants and trousers and broke the touch, climbing onto the narrow hospital bed. He lay on his back and stared at the Master with an expression of pure lust. “You’re going to fuck me because I want it.”

The Master understood the distinction. Couldn’t not, because here was his Doctor, his Theta, finally admitting what he wanted, what he needed. Not just giving in, not just letting himself be used, not just passively accepting his fate for the good of some worthless aliens somewhere, or because he thought it was the only way to get Koschei to love him. Here was his Doctor _wanting_ him, meeting desire with desire. 

“I don’t _need_ you. I’m not doing this because of the silence after,” he hissed. He kissed the Doctor’s open mouth. “I want you.”

The Doctor reached his hand down to grab their cocks again and the revelation washed over both of them. It would never again be like it was before. They weren’t who they were before. The past faded away in the face of their very present _present_. They were getting a second chance. 

The Master reached for the tube of medical lubricant on the prep tray and passed it to the Doctor. He slicked the Master’s cock and then raised his legs to his chest, spreading himself for entry. After the past year, he was hardly a virgin, but it still burned when the Master plunged into him. He opened his mouth and gasped. “Yes!” he cried out. “Oh fuck yes!” Okay, so that hadn’t changed. He smiled and the Master laughed. 

Part of him still wanted to gloat, to drip the bitter acid of his words over the Doctor. But this was something new. The Doctor grabbed at his arms, clutched his arse, pulled him deeper into him, relished in his own desires. It was too much to ruin with a moment’s chance to win. He was winning anyway. Winning the only prize he’d ever wanted. He slammed into the Doctor with deliberateness. Of course he remembered just how his lover liked it. How could he forget? But this time, every scream he caused wasn’t just for his benefit it was willing acknowledgment of the Doctor’s own need. He aimed his strokes to rub across the Doctor’s prostate again and again until the man became incoherent with pleasure, moaning his name over and over. His chosen name, not some romantic pretense of a childhood long gone. The Master bit down on his own lip to control his nearing orgasm. 

“Oh, Master!” the Doctor cried out again. 

The Master knew his lover was on the edge of tipping over. “Come...” 

“Don’t you fucking say it!” The Doctor glared at him. 

The Doctor’s intensity was like a new drug for him. The Master gripped the back of the Doctor’s legs, pushing them back, opening him up to his deeper thrusts. “Doctor,” the Master panted, feeling the hot tightness surround him and then tighten as the Doctor came. The pulse of his arse as his cock spasmed, spilling come between them was almost too much, but the Master held back until the last of the Doctor’s shuddering orgasm had passed. 

He looked down at his lover, at his _husband_. Long, dark lashes resting on flushed cheeks, his hair damp with sweat, the scent of sex rolling off of him, his pulse beating hard and fast beneath the skin of his throat, the glow of energy just below the sheen of his skin – all fading into contented bliss. He was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever been. His eyes open, the Master grew drunk on the sight. 

The Doctor held the Master close on top of him, feeling his ragged breaths and pounding hearts against his chest. He stroked his head. “I never stopped loving you,” he whispered. “I never stopped wanting you.” 

The Master raised himself on his elbows and gave the Doctor a smug smile. 

The other man rolled his eyes. “You are an insufferable git.” 

“And you love it.” 

“Yes, I suppose I do,” the Doctor admitted with a smile of his own. 

“You do have a shower on this thing somewhere?” 

“It might be cold. She’s none too fond of you right now,” the Doctor said. 

The Master eased himself off of his lover. “Since your girlfriend won’t freeze you, you’ll just have to take a shower with me,” he said with a smirk. 

The Doctor grinned widely. “Well then, _allons-y_!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and say hi on [tumblr](http://von--gelmini.tumblr.com).


End file.
